Various systems can include sensors for monitoring characteristics of the systems and/or surroundings of the systems. For example, vehicle systems, stationary power systems, etc., can include several sensors monitoring the same or different characteristics. These sensors can monitor vibrations, temperatures, states, or the like, of the systems in order to track operation of the systems, identify unsafe conditions, determine when maintenance or repair of the systems are needed, or to achieve other objectives.
Some sensors may wirelessly communicate the characteristics monitored by the sensors. With several sensors in a system being monitored, there is an increased risk of interference between the wireless signals being communicated by the sensors. For example, the radio frequency (RF) signals of some sensors may interfere with the RF signals of other sensors. This interference can prevent some signals from being received by a controller or other device that receives the sensed characteristics of the system, can distort the data included in some signals, or the like.
The interference can prevent the controller or other device from accurately monitoring the characteristics being sensed by the sensors. As a result, the controller or other device may be unable to track operation of the system, identify unsafe conditions, determine when maintenance or repair of the system is needed, or achieve other objectives using at least some of the characteristics being monitored by the sensors.
Additionally, a controller or other device that is tracking the characteristics monitored by several sensors may need to be provided with identities and/or locations of the various sensors. For example, a controller onboard a vehicle may need to be provided with locations of where different sensors are located in order to determine where the characteristics are being monitored by the sensors. Some systems require that the locations and/or identities of the sensors be manually input into the controller or other device that receives the sensor data. This can add significant time and cost to establishing the system for operation. Other systems may require the sensors to communicate the identities of the sensors, which adds to the complexity and cost of the sensors.